I'm Still In Love With Judas Baby
by xnnyfanx
Summary: Hinata is with Naruto but she still thinks about Gaara. Written to a Lady Gaga song Judas. One-shot, im bad at summaries but read it, you'll love it!


Me: I do not own Naruto in any shape or form or Lady Gaga!

Gaara: What is this mess?

Me: I have writer's block :(

Gaara: But why a Lady Gaga song?

Me: Because Lady Gaga is bad ass! Plus it just screams you and Hinata :)

Gaara: Whatever….Reviews are welcomed fans

Yes fans it is a Lady Gaga song! I have this damn block, so I made this one-shot for my pretties bahahahaha. Please don't flame me, I though it would be awesome, so don't rain on my parade!

* * *

><p><strong>I'm Still In Love With Judas Baby<strong>

Hinata was always joined at Naruto's hip, he was leader of the biker gang she was in. She was his girl, and everyone knew. Naruto had his followers that were always by his side through thick and thin, Sasuke being his right hand man with his girlfriend Sakura. Then there were his guards Kiba and Shino, his informant Shikamaru with his girl Temari, and the back up Kankuro. Then there was Gaara, she had a relationship with him before but Naruto never knew. Hinata always found herself looking back at him when they rode around in town, her memories of his body haunted her dreams. Even when she was with Naruto in bed making love, the way he touched her was nothing like Gaara's touch. Sometimes she had to think of him just to climax with Naruto, her body craved him.

Gaara loved Hinata's hungry eyes trace his body, he couldn't remember why she left him, but he wanted her back. Naruto was his friend but Hinata was his, and he didn't like Naruto claming his property. Gaara had been around town with other girls but none of them could ever make him feel the way Hinata did. He can remember every inch of her body under his, her touch, her kiss, her pale skin, her screams. Riding through town was the worst, he could catch her looking back all the time, he want her to be on his bitch seat. They came to a bar and parked their bikes, ready to drink and party like always.

The gang was there all the time, drinking and fighting with the locals, and all she could do was look at him. He took off his jacket to revel his bare arms, he was wearing a black beater, his shaggy red hair covered his piercing sea form green eyes. He had a snake bite piercing with the love tattoo on the side of his forehead, and her favorite tattoo on his chest that you could barley see but she knew what it was. It said JUDAS in old English black letters across his chest, he was now looking at her, he bit his lip at her. He knew she like that, it turned her on all the time, that bastard was doing it on purpose. She got up from the bar and walked over to the bathroom to escape his stare. He got up to follow, he wanted her back now, and Gaara always gets what he wants. She walked towards the door only to be pushed in, she turned around to see him locking the door. His black pants were tight against his body, she couldn't help but look and he grinned at her for doing so. He walked over and pinned her against the wall with both arms blocking her in, she had not way out.

"Gaara-kun move."

"I don't think so babe, you have been looking at me all night and you know what that does to me."

He leaned in closer just inches from her face, he then moved his head beside her ear.

"You know you want me." he whispered.

"No, Naruto-kun is my.."

"Fuck him. He can't fuck you like I can, admit it!" he shouted.

Gaara picked her up and sat her on the sick, his hands moved up her skirt, feeling her skin under her fish net tights then to her panties. He started kissing and licking her neck, Hinata body convulsed under his touch, he started biting now, oh god his lips on her neck. That damn snake bite made her wet, it always did.

"Your wet, I want to hear you say it Hinata"

Gaara pulled her tights down with her panties, pulled her close to him. His cock need to be in her wet hot core, he needed this and so did she. Hinata's hands grabbed his arms to steady herself, she couldn't stop herself now, her body wanted him. He pulled his cock out and slammed it into her wet core, she threw her head back and moaned, his hands pulling her back to him with every thrust. Her arms wrapped around his neck moving her hips to match his, his hot breath on her neck along with biting made her insane. She was close to climax and he could feel it.

"Say it Hinata!"

He pumped harder and faster, till her body couldn't take it anymore.

"HE CAN'T FUCK ME LIKE YOU GAARA-KUN"

Hinata screamed as she climaxed on his cock, with her inner walls tighten around him, Gaara came soon after. Her breathing was heavy but her body felt amazing, she missed him, she needed him, she wanted him. Gaara nibbled on her earlobe.

"Your mine, and I'm taking you back"

Gaara pulled away from her, she looked at him and knew what he was about to do. After getting dressed they walked back out to the bar, Naruto was sitting at a table with the whole gang around him. Gaara walked over to him with Hinata behind.

"My friend! Where have you been!" Naruto smiled

"I want her back Naruto" Gaara narrowed his eyes at him

"What are you talking about?"

"Hinata…..she was mine before and you took her from me."

"What the fuck are you talking about!"

Naruto grabbed Gaara by his shirt and pulled him closer to his face, Hinata tried to get between them. Gaara grinned at him in his devilish way.

"Yea, she was mine, and she still is." Gaara laughed

"You would betray me!"

"Hinata dear what say you?" Gaara looked over.

She broke the two up, Naruto looked at her as did everyone else in the bar.

"Naruto I want to love you but something is pulling me away from you. You are my virtue, but Gaara is the demon I cling to."

"Leave both of you! Your banned from the Gang!"

Naruto pushed Gaara away from him, Gaara was laughing and showed Naruto the Judas tattoo. He grabbed his jacket and ripped the Gang logo off and threw it at Naruto, on the back of the jacket Gaara's name was across it with Judas written under it. He picked Hinata up walked to the door, they turned around.

"I guess I'm still in love with Judas baby!" Hinata shouted to them.

Gaara laughed the whole way out. When they got back to his place, he tore off her cloths and threw her on the bed, he looked at her body and noticed something new. It was a tattoo of his name on her front hip, he grinned.

"That's a good girl, you know who you belong to."

"Only you Gaara-kun" she moaned.

"Lets finish what we started"

The night went on to the sex that they needed to be made up for lost time.

* * *

><p>Come on! You guys know that was cool! I tried my best, so don't flame me! I might do another Lady Gaga song, the ideas are just flowing out now! Please review I want to hear what you think!<p> 


End file.
